ÚNEME
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: ….. Enrédate en la noche con migo hoy…..


**_ÚNEME_**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**_Capitulo Único._**

Ser el Kazekage no era una tarea fácil, y Gaara lo sabia muy bien, era mucha la responsabilidad, y sobre todo que su aldea tuviera paz y los habitantes fueran felices, a El no le importaba dar su vida por las personas que amaba, con el fin de que estuvieran a Salvo.

Pero también sabia por experiencia propia que no era fácil la vida de casado, ya que también tenia que dedicarle tiempo a su esposa, y sobre todo porque apenas tenían un año de casados, por decirlo asi todavía eran recién casados, claro! pasando por esos pequeños ajustes; sobre todo cuando su esposa tenia un temperamento parecido a la Hokage de Konoha, pero el era paciente con ella, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado y todo bien valían la pena por verla feliz.

Todavía no sabia como es que habían terminado juntos, tal ves fueron tantas horas juntos o tantas platicas compartidas, o verla tan seguido, y es que la Hokage le asigno ser la embajadora de Suna, no entendían al principio del porque si para eso estaba Temari, pero agradecía a todos los Dioses por eso.

El como buen anfitrión la acompañaba, en los días que ella se quedaba, le hacia recorridos por la Aldea, y poco a poco se fueron conociendo, y el se dio cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, que compartían casi los mismos gustos pero sobre todo compartían la soledad, ya que pese a que los dos siempre estaban rodeados de gente finalmente se sentían solos y vacíos, tal ves la soledad los unio; pero Gaara sabia que era mas que eso.

En una de las visitas que ella realizo el pudo darse cuenta de que sus sentimiento hacia Ella estaban cambiando; ya no solo la veía como una amiga, porque finalmente Ella se había convertido en una amiga cercana; pero el quería algo mas que amistad.

…Úneme…..

Y es que Ella le hacia sentir tantas cosas extrañas, sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, y todos podían ver ese cambio en El, era mas abierto, mas jovial, mas feliz

…Enseñame…..

El no es tonto nada tonto, tanto tiempo analizando a la gente, se percato que Ella sentía lo mismo, pudo ver los cambios y que los sentimientos eran recíprocos, ya que se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba, por su presencia.

…..Aprenderé….

Con el tiempo Gaara se dio cuenta que era fácil hacerla reír, y a El le gusta hacerla reír, porque le encanta esa sonrisa, que hacia que todo se Iluminara, no importaba que tanto trabajo o problemas tenia con esa sonrisa le gustaba imaginar que iluminaba hasta las cornisas.

También se dio cuenta como ella se perdía en su mirar, y que podían desnudar sus almas, con una mirada; porque sentían un amor profundo cuando rozaban su mirar.

…..Hilaza me…..

Cada vez se unían mas no hacia falta tantas palabras, ni tantas promesas abiertas publicas, tenían su código para demostrar su amor, hasta el punto que Garra ya no quiso que se fuera a su aldea, y pese que a la Hokage no le agrado al principio la idea, porque le quitaban a unas de las mejores Kunoichi también era felices por ellos dos.

Y hoy después de un año Gaara sabia que seguía amando a su esposa como el primer dia que la vio. Ella siempre era la que mas le enseñaba y la que más lo unía a El, de muchas maneras posibles.

….Enrédate en la noche con migo…..

Su habitación y la luna eran testigos de ese amor, que era sellado con besos y caricias y una rítmica danza que hacia que volaran juntos al cielo, no importaba que tan cansado llegaba a su hogar, porque para Ella siempre tendría todo el tiempo y el amor del mundo; era su recompensa a lo largo del dia, lo que mas valía la pena el estar con su Esposa.

…..Jugare los juegos que ya juegas tu y volare…..

Y hoy no era la excepción ya que estaba cansado y un poco fastidiado, firmo papeleo y hablo con el consejo, pero con verle una sonrisa y esa mirada sabia que le devolvían la vida; Siempre se apresuraba a salir corriendo de su despacho para estar junto con ella en la tranquilidad de su hogar y decirle y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

….Úneme de tu vida un poco cada día…. Enséñame…

-¡Hola Amor! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?... _se acerco su esposa cotoneando sensualmente esas caderas, para darle un amoroso abrazo, y al le encantaba todo de ella._

- ¡!Fastidioso!..._ con cara de mueca al recordar su dia, pero con mirada de amor para ella…_ mas papeleo que de costumbre, firmar y firmar….._ El le contestaba mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de Ella._

-Sabes Gaa kun (diminutivo que le decía); Te extrañe!, hoy no vinisteis a comer ….. Separándose un poco de su Esposo y poniendo cara de puchero.

-Si lo se el consejo me llevo mucho tiempo, y yo también te extrañe, pero te lo voy a recompensar…_ dándole un a mirada picara…. Para luego darle un beso lento y marcado que cada vez más subía de tono._

…..¡Aprenderé!... a ver tu mentalidad y jugare los juegos que ya juegas tu…

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, y se perdieron en ese mar profundo de miradas…. En ese roce de mirar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo importante que decirte…. _Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio._

_-UMMM _.. dime… _acariciando su rostro y pasándole delicadamente un mechón de cabellos atrás de la oreja._

-He! Pues…_ Tomando un poco de color rosa sus mejillas; cosa que a El le encantaba, porque sabia que el era el causante de dicho efecto cuando el la miraba así._

….Siento amor profundo cuando rozas mi mirar…

- Dentro de algunos meses ya no seremos dos si no que seremos….. ¡TRES!... aproximadamente en 8 meses …._ Miro a Gaara a los ojos para ver la reacción de su pelirrojo, y el ll demoro un poco en comprender la indirecta, llevando su mirada al vientre todavía plano de su esposa, para posar en su cara una sonrisa de boba._

- ¡¿Cuando te enterantes?!.._ Con sorpresa en su hablar y Acariciando el vientre de ella, ya que no podía creer que tendrían un hijo, una familia propia, producto del amor que se profesaban._

- Apenas hoy que me sentí un poco mal y me checaron en el Hospital, por eso te estaba esperando a la hora de la comida para darte la sorpresa!.

-Te Amo tanto …..

Ella ya no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada porque unos labios ya le habían atrapado los suyos, para comenzar una batalla de besos, poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando de acaricias y besos; y sin darse cuenta ya estaban sobre la cama, no necesitaban mas palabras, ni promesas habladas ellos era así, para ellos todo eso salía sobrando, era mas fácil demostrarlo.

Y una vez mas, la Luna del Desierto fue testigo de las demostraciones de amor, de entrega y cariño que se tenían ellos Dos, y que esperaban que fuera así toda su vida.

…Úneme de tu vida un poco cada dia enséñame como demuestras el amor….. Enrédate en la noche con migo hoy…..

* * *

**_Hola!, espero les guste, ya tenia mas o menos la idea pero hoy al estar escuchando música mientras trabajaba, hice todo aun lado para poder escribir y no se me fuera la idea, me inspire en la canción de úneme de dan masciarelli FT & Ashley._**

**_Me imagino que se preguntaran con quien se caso verdad, al principio le puse nombre pero al pasarla acá se lo quite para que las que andan coladas por decirlo asi con Gaara se pongan en el lugar de Ella, pero en si, la idea es con Sakura, jajajajajajaa. _**

**_Un beso a todos, y espero que de verda les haya gustado tanto como a mi y si no pos ni modo!,xD….._**

**_Saludos….. Reviews…_**


End file.
